As a map application that displays a map on a touch panel such as a smartphone or a tablet, the map application disclosed in Non Patent Literature 1 below, for example, is known. According to this map application, map operations such as scroll, zoom in/out and rotation of map display can be generally performed by multi-touch. The multi-touch is an operation with fingers or the like touching a plurality of positions on a touch panel at one time.
For example, when the above-described map application detects a drag of a finger or the like on a touch panel, it moves the position of map display on a screen. Further, when the map application detects a pinch-out, it displays a map in an enlarged scale. The pinch-out is an operation of moving two fingers touching different positions on a touch panel to increase the gap between the two fingers. Further, when the map application detects a pinch-in, it displays a map in a reduced scale. The pinch-in is an operation of moving two fingers touching different positions on a touch panel to decrease the gap between the two fingers. Furthermore, when the map application detects an operation of moving two fingers touching different positions on a touch panel in a circular motion in the same rotating direction, it rotates map display. The pinch-in (or pinch-out) and the rotation can be done at the same time.
Further, the above-described map application provides a user with a function of displaying the inside of a building for each floor. To be specific, as shown in FIG. 13, when a building whose inside information is displayable is displayed on a screen (touch panel), the map application displays a floor selection bar X where a plurality of floor numbers are vertically displayed, for example, as a menu for floor selection operation at a predetermined position on the right side of a screen. Then, when the map application detects that a selection item (“3”, “B1” etc.) in the floor selection bar X is tapped, it switches a map that is displayed on the screen. For example, when “3”, which is one of selection items in the floor selection bar X, is tapped, the map application switches the map information of the corresponding part of the building that is displayed on the screen to the map information of the third floor of the building. In this manner, in the map application, a user can refer to the map information of the floor which the user desires to know inside the building by tapping the floor number displayed on the menu for floor selection operation.